


I Believe You

by GirlKnownSomewhere



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 'deleted scene' of sorts heh, 1990s, Angst, Band Fic, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Friendship, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Romance, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlKnownSomewhere/pseuds/GirlKnownSomewhere
Summary: Julianna begrudgingly accepts that Peter has a point.
Relationships: Peter Tork/OFC
Kudos: 4





	I Believe You

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I like to refer to as a ~deleted scene because it fits in near the end of the mini-sequel 'Without a Dream.' But I didn't start thinking about this passage until after I wrote the fic, and liked the idea so much I ended up writing it anyway lol. I guess it's readable on its own without the previous Peter/Julianna fics, but it'll probably make more sense if you do read them. I mostly just didn't want to put it under the series filter because it's so tiny, lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy this little update. 🎵💘
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Monkees' brand (but I sorta own 'Julianna,' heh)

One-shot: I Believe You

London, March 1997

Julianna stepped outside the tall London hotel for a private walk around the street on the last night of the Monkees’ UK leg of their present tour. It felt like the world had flipped out of nowhere over night, which was nearly what happened in the pop group’s circle. Whether it was Peter and Julianna’s relationship jumping through another unwanted hurdle, or Mike and Victoria secretly leaving the country yesterday the day before the final show. Having never experienced something as extreme as a bandmate not showing up for a performance before, Julianna was initially worried things were completely ruined for the concert once the guitarist was gone. But the librarian was reminded of the band’s half a decade’s experience of working as a trio with Mike out of the picture, and could quickly dip back into that vibe once on stage, though not without some disappointment from the fans. After a shorter than usual final after-party, and returning to her and Peter’s hotel room to pack her suitcase with most of her travel items; Julianna decided to give herself some fresh air and time alone around the street.

Despite it being ‘dreary England,’ the weather hadn’t been too bad for most of the trip, and the younger woman could get away with wearing just a long-sleeved blouse, wool vest and black slacks outdoors. Julianna had her arms casually crossed as she strolled along the city block and let her mind ponder why a fun and exciting trip had to end on such a sour note. She wondered why Peter had to go through an irrational wave of paranoia right at this moment or why Mike felt the need to disappear late at night with no notice whatsoever—well, she actually knew the answer to that, but it was still baffling to her how Mike could just turn on everyone without a second thought. It even bothered Julianna a little because she had become such a good friend of Victoria and was going to have to curb communicating with her just because their significant others now had tension between them.

She lazily flipped her lose ponytail of hair she had been playing with while walking over her shoulder and sighed tiredly. The worst part of Julianna’s present dilemma was Peter still not completely over his suspicion the younger tour mates in the Monkees’ opening act Nancy Boy were interested in her physically. She didn’t know what else it would take to convince him it didn’t matter because she had absolutely no interest in them, and she really didn’t think she needed to give him proof anyway. They were better than that as a couple and already beat their brief trust issues last year. 

“Hey!”

An English male voice interrupted the brunette’s thoughts right as she crossed the street back toward the hotel. She glanced up to find Nigel, bassist of said opening band walking to her with a casual wave. She smiled as a greeting when she recognized the new acquaintance she had made in the past three weeks. “Hi, Nigel.”

He smiled back while their steps stopped about ten feet away from the front entrance. “Lovely night, isn’t it?” He asked with a short glimpse at the starry sky.

Julianna took a look around at the exterior surrounding. “Yeah, it’s nice.”

“Shame this might be the last night we see each other,” he continued friendly.

“Oh? Are Nancy Boy not joining the US dates?” She asked surprised. They had all been focused on the UK concerts at the moment that she never really considered the line-up would be different once they made it back to the states. And now with Mike gone there might be even more unplanned changes, which she knew were bound to surprise Monkee fanatics.

“Yeah, we’re going to be fronting our own tour next month. Pretty easy to choose between opening and headlining,” Nigel teased with a smirk.

“Oh, I see. Well, that’s exciting. I’m sure you and the rest of the guys are happy to ditch the older crowd,” she carried on with another smile.

“Thanks, Jules. Just wish we could’ve gotten to know each other a little more on this leg of things though,” he continued idly while his hands naturally landed inside his pants pockets.

“I don’t know. I thought we had some nice chats backstage and at the parties,” Julianna countered while pulling her vest closer from a chilly breeze hitting them in the late night.

“Oh, definitely,” he agreed with a smooth nod. “But we never saw you or Victoria at any of the after-after parties in the city,” he poked and reminded her of how the 20something men had the energy to pull off all-nighters.

This time she smirked and even rolled her eyes a bit. “As if you five needed either of us for a fun night. I know all kinds of girls flock to young musicians like yourselves.”

Nigel shrugged like her declaration was hardly a big thing. “But those encounters are usually fleeting and superficial. I liked how personal our conversations were, but without feeling too serious,” he expanded. 

During their discussion, Julianna didn’t notice the two of them had instinctively gravitated to standing only about a foot away from each other. 

“But at the same time…it would have been interesting to see how much real fun we could have had together away from the tour crew…” He lingered once more and raised one of his hands to softly grab hers. Julianna stood still as her eyes shot down to where their hands met and felt his thumb brush against her top knuckles. “Some of us are going back up to Chris’ room for a few drinks tonight…” He offered loosely while still holding her hand.

Julianna let out a frustrated breath she didn’t realize she held in. _‘Ugh. Right again, Peter,’_ she thought to herself in annoyance. “You do realize literally the only reason I’m even on this tour is because I’m with Peter? And that we’re leaving tomorrow together to go back to his house, where I live, right?” She retorted while snapping her hand away and taking a step back from him.

“Well, I didn’t mean to suggest anything official. Just thought we could have a good time, is all,” he claimed, though while not bothering to hide the coy smile forming on his face.

Julianna released a sound that was both a huff and an exasperated laugh. “Goodbye, Nigel,” she parted simply before moving into the hotel without waiting to hear his response. She didn’t sense his presence near her by the time she reached the elevator, and appreciated he at least got the message to leave her alone. Things may have become a mess on the final days of the tour, but she thought she could at least return home confident Peter’s paranoia was irrational. Now even that was out the window and she begrudgingly had to accept Peter had a point with their previous arguments. Not that she was going to give him the satisfaction of confirming that knowledge to him directly, because he didn’t need to the added pressure on top of the situation with Mike. And because she didn’t want to admit it to herself either. 

Once she was up to the level of their hotel room and out of the elevator, Julianna made a quick rush through the hall, intending not to waste any time getting into bed. When she opened the door with the room’s key, she found Peter still awake and sitting on his side of the bed reading one of the many novels she had recommended to him throughout their relationship. He glanced up from his current page when he was aware of her presence.

“Hey. How was your wal—”

“It was good, thanks,” she abruptly answered as she entered the bathroom and shut the door without looking at him.


End file.
